


It’s been a week

by TabbyWolf



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s02e21-22 Twilight of the Apprentice, Reunion, Very minor suicide mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbyWolf/pseuds/TabbyWolf
Summary: Rex is put with the ghost crew for emotional support after Ahsoka didn’t come back from Malachor.A week later, he gets a message from Fulcrum
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Hera Syndulla, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	It’s been a week

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, here’s a oneshot I wrote while bored and in quarantine
> 
> We can never have enough reunions between them (Unless that means they won’t get separated) 
> 
> (P. S. The suicide mention is only a mention of the concept, not of anyone in particular commiting suicide. It’s at the second paragraph, if you want to skip it you can)

Rex woke up on the couch of the Ghost's living quarters. At 10:39 according to his wristcomm. A lot later than he usually woke up, but this wasn’t a usual situation.

Since the last disastrous mission to Malachor, he was put with the ghost crew so he "Wouldn't be alone". He knew damn well what this was. They were making sure he'd get through the worst of it without blowing his brain out, like some people did when they lost the last person they cared about.

He didn't blame them. He knew they were just thinking better to be safe than sorry, and he was now one of the only people who had any actual military experience. Now that Ahsoka was...

He pushed the thought away. Thinking about it now hurt, and his eyes were still dry from crying himself to sleep last night. He needed some water.

He made his way to the Ghost's small kitchen. They were grounded at Chopper base right now, so it would be no problem to replace the water supply, so he could drink as much as he wanted.

When he opened the door, Hera was doing the dishes in the sink.

"Oh, sorry for interrupting" He said as he moved to close the door.

"No wait, please stay" Hera asked.

Rex nodded and started drying the dishes.

"Not exactly what I meant, but I'll take it" she said.

"I can't exactly sit around being useless" he commented.

"Rex, you're not useless. But I actually wanted to talk. How are you holding up?"

"I could be better, but it's fine. These things happen." he said sombrely "I'll do my best to get back to work as soon as possible"

Hera sighed and put the dishes down. "Rex, how many times do we have to tell you this? You're part of our family. You can take as much time to recover as you need"

"Hera, I'm fine. I've had worse"

"Still, you need time off to recover from..." Hera's voice broke.

"The Republic never gave me time off when my brothers died."

"The Republic thought you were replaceable. We don't" Hera said, her lekku just a bit stiffer than usual. Rex knew what that meant. She was irritated. But he wasn't going to let her win this argument

"Look, I appreciate the concern. I really do. But being useless just makes me feel worse" he admitted "I just want to do something meaningful."

Hera sighed. "Maybe you're right. If you want to, you could try to train Ezra. Kanan is... He's not dealing with everything well. The medic said he'll never see again."

"I'm no Jedi" Rex said.

"Well, we both know a little more blaster training wouldn't hurt. And you could give him some blasterbolts to deflect"

"Maybe. I'd prefer something more... involved with the larger part of the rebellion. Not training others. But it'd be a nice way to clear my head."

"I'll talk to commander Sato about it" Hera promised.

"Thank you, Hera"

* * *

About an hour later, Rex was watching Ezra practising with a blaster. The boy was getting better, but today he was just... off. 

Rex knew why. Everyone who had known Ahsoka would miss her, but Ezra, Kanan and himself were hit the hardest.

Ezra missed the bucket chopper was moving around for the third time. The droid started screaming what sounded like obscenities at the young Jedi.

Rex wasn't blaming the kid though. He wouldn't have been much better, and he hated how useless it would have made him. Hera was probably right.

His comm went off. Fulcrum. Great, she'd been replaced already. 

He still took the call, and a 3D hologram of Ahsoka's forehead markings appeared. Great.

"Captain. I have something I need to discuss with you. Can you come to the coordinates I'm transmitting?"

Rex raised his eyebrow, even though he knew the fulcrum line didn't transmit his image. The coordinates were close by, walking distance. Near the landing pads.

"I'll be right there, ..." he said. He mentally slapped himself. He had almost called fulcrum "cyar'ika". He just closed the connection and turned around to where Ezra was now beating Chopper with the bucket he'd been aiming at.

"Ezra, I have to go now. Don't kill Chopper"

"Don't worry, I'll only take him apart"

Rex shook his head and went to Fulcrum's location.

When he got there, the first thing he realized was that this was the platform where he had found out that Ahsoka wasn't coming back. 

The second thing he realized was that a TIE fighter had landed. A TIE Advanced v1, one of the fancier models. This new Fulcrum had to be an inquisitor. 

He prepared himself mentally for whoever would come out of that TIE.

The door opened and Ahsoka stumbled out.

Ahsoka.

He couldn't believe his eyes. 

_"Ahsoka"_ he said.

"Hi Rex" she said, smiling at him with that stupid grin he adored so much.

He ran towards her. Part of him still didn't believe it. That part told him to stop running towards nothing, but when he jumped into her arms he could feel her body hit his as he practically slammed her into the TIE fighter.

"I thought I lost you" he sobbed into her lekku.

"I'm here" she said, stroking the back of his head gently

He sank into her, letting his hands roam over her body to assure himself that she was really there.

She grabbed his face and pressed her lips into his. 

He pressed her against the wing of the TIE and then their kiss was interrupted by a loud growling sound.

Rex broke the kiss and looked around.

"Sorry," she said "I haven't eaten since before I left"

"You what?"

"I haven't eaten in a week. I stayed on Malachor for a week, conserving my energy until it was safe to leave. I didn't want the empire knowing I survived"

"Let's get you some food then. And some privacy so you can tell me all about how your mission went" he said, knowing that they usually didn't end up discussing missions for long in that situation.

"Sure, I'd love to" she said, before kissing him again.

Ahsoka was still alive.

Everything would be alright.


End file.
